Benutzer Diskussion:Darth Schorsch
|} Die Top 100 Bearbeiterliste Hallo Darth Schorsch! [[Bild:Sw6-cast.jpg|thumb|'Möge die Macht mit Dir sein, Darth Schorsch!']] Willkommen im Team der Jedipedia-Autoren! Bild:Wink.gif Auf der Willkommensseite kannst Du Dir einen gewissen Überblick verschaffen und nach den Ersten Schritten wirst Du auch schon genug wissen, um Deine ersten Artikel zu verfassen oder andere zu ergänzen! Bei der Gestaltung Deiner Artikel stehen Dir einige besondere Werkzeuge zur Verfügung. Da wären zum Beispiel Vorlagen, Bilder oder auch Tabellen. Aber das wichtigste und mächtigste Werkzeug hast Du unter Deinen Fingern: Bild:---.gif die Tastatur! Schreibe und sei kreativ, verwende bei Bedarf die Hilfe oder frag einen erfahreneren Benutzer um Rat. Vor kurzem wurde in der Jedipedia auch eine FAQ-Seite eingerichtet, auf der Du allgemeine Fragen stellen bzw. nachlesen kannst. Deine gestellten Fragen, werden dann von anderen Benutzern beantwortet. Belege Deine Artikel immer mit offiziellen Quellen und ordne sie in eine entsprechende Kategorie ein. Deine eigene Benutzerseite darfst Du nach Deinen eigenen Vorstellungen gestalten - mache davon Gebrauch und gib anderen Benutzern die Möglichkeit, Dein Fachgebiet oder Deine Vorlieben zu erkennen! Jetzt noch ein kurzer Hinweis zu den Diskussionen: Es ist in den MediaWikis so üblich, dass Diskussionsbeiträge immer signiert bzw. unterschrieben werden. Dies kannst Du ganz einfach tun, indem Du "~~~~" (4 Tilden) unter Deinen Kommentar setzt, woraus dann automatisch Dein Benutzername mit einem Zeitstempel gezaubert wird. Alternativ kannst Du dazu auch die Schaltfläche "Ihre Signatur mit Zeitstempel" über dem Bearbeitungsfeld nutzen. Nun aber erstmal genug - hau rein! Auf eine gute Zusammenarbeit! Bild:--).gif Viele Grüße, Gruß, Garm Bel Iblis Besucht doch Winter 14:18, 9. Dez. 2007 (CET) ---- Herzlich willkommen in der Jedipedia, Darth Schorsch! Wenn du Fragen hast, dann kannst du dich gerne an mich wenden oder einen anderen Benutzer fragen. Außer dem gibt es noch das FAQ, wo allgemeine Fragen beantwortet sind oder werden. Möge die Macht mit dir sein! Viel Spaß bei der Arbeit! 30px MfG - Cody 17:31, 15. Dez. 2007 (CET) :Auch von mir: Willkommen bei uns! Ich wünsche dir viel Spaß und Erfolg beim Arbeiten. Wenn mal was unklar sein sollte - nicht verzagen, einfach fragen. :) Gruß Kyle22 17:38, 15. Dez. 2007 (CET) ::Moin auch von mir und viel Spaß beim Lesen und Schreiben! Dark Lord Disku 20:14, 15. Dez. 2007 (CET) Quellen Bitte gib Quellen an, das hast du hier vergessen. Wie Quellen angegeben werden steht in den Richtlinien. Außerdem solltest du die Form des Artikels anpassen (zusammenfassender Einleitungssatzt, In-Universe, reale Welt es da nicht, Quellen) MfG - Cody 10:09, 31. Dez. 2007 (CET) PS:Wenn du hilfe brauchst, helfe ich dir auch gerne. Eine weiterleitung erstellt man, indem man den Artikel anlegt und den Befehl #REDIRECT Ziel eingibt. MfG - Cody 10:18, 31. Dez. 2007 (CET) Jedi Con 2008 1. Wer geht auf die Jedi Con? Ich bin Samstags dort man könnt sich ja irgendwo treffen. 2. Wie ist es so auf einer Convention ich war noch nie auf einer? Gruß Darth Schorsch 20:28, 9. Feb. 2008 (CET) :Das solltest du dir mal ansehen Bild:;-).gif →Benutzer Diskussion:Boba F/Jedi-Con Autorentreff MfG - Cody 21:35, 9. Feb. 2008 (CET) Kurzgeschichten Im Offizelen Star Wars Magazin ist doch in jeder Ausgabe eine Kurzgeschichte. Gibt es diese Kurzgeschichten auch noch wo anderst? Am besten als pdf zu downloden! Gruß Darth Schorsch 17:10, 18. Feb. 2008 (CET) :Nein, die Geschichten werden nur im Heft und nirgendwo anders (legal) veröffentlicht. Gruß Little Ani Admin 21:10, 18. Feb. 2008 (CET) ---- Hi danke das du das Bild vom Republikanischen Angriffskreuzer verkleinert hast MfG Grün 7 15:55, 2. Mär. 2008 (CET) Inhaltsangage des Verlages Ich hätte da mal eine Frage. Ich hab ja den Artikel über das Buch The Ruins of Dantooine angelegt, wie mach ich das mit der Inhaltsangage des Verlages? Soll ich die in Englisch schreiben, denn meines wissens ist das Buch nur in englisch erschinen oder soll ich die übersetzten? Gruß Darth Schorsch 10:17, 8. Mär. 2008 (CET) :Soviel ich weiß gilt auch hier, dass nur offizielle Übersetzungen (in diesem Fall die deutsche Ausgabe) erlaubt sind. Schreib es erstmal auf Englisch hin, wenn es das Buch entgegen deines Wisens doch auf Deutsch geben sollte, kann man den Text ja immer noch ersetzen. Gruß, Kyle22 10:27, 8. Mär. 2008 (CET) ::Danke, werd ich machen. Gruß Darth Schorsch 10:34, 8. Mär. 2008 (CET) Abwesenheit Als Leute ich bin in den nächsten zwei bis drei Wochen warscheinlich nicht on, ich hatte gehofft das ich bis jetzt die Artikel die ich in UC haben fertig bringen würde, aber ich schaffe es einfach nicht vor meinen Prüfungen. Gruß Darth Schorsch (Diskussion) 17:41, 28. Apr. 2008 (CEST) :Dann wünsche ich dir viel Erfolg bei deinen Prüfungen. Hau rein! Bild:;-).gif Gruß, --Little Ani 19:42, 28. Apr. 2008 (CEST) ::O.K hab meine schriftlichen Prüfungenen seit heute hinter mir, es kommt noch die praktische Prüfung und das Fachgespräch, aber bis dahin bin ich erstmal wieder da. Gruß Darth Schorsch (Diskussion) 15:13, 8. Mai 2008 (CEST) Frage Jedi-Con DVD Ich weis nicht wer alles auf der Jedi-Con war und sich dort die DVD gekauft hat, aber ist sie euch schon zugeschickt worden? Gruß Darth Schorsch (Diskussion) 16:35, 9. Mai 2008 (CEST) :Ich habe sie bestellt und auch bei mir ist noch nichts angekommen. Gruß, --Little Ani 18:26, 9. Mai 2008 (CEST) ::Danke, hab mich halt gewundert das es so lange dauert. Gruß Darth Schorsch (Diskussion) 18:54, 9. Mai 2008 (CEST) :::Heute ist sie bei mir angekommen. Darth Schorsch (Diskussion) 16:41, 30. Mai 2008 (CEST) Schorschs "Anhängsel" In deinen Signaturen wird die "Diskussion" immer hochgestellt angegeben; ebenso bei div. anderen Benutzern auch. Meine kurze Frage: Wie geht das?--Daritha 16:48, 14. Mai 2008 (CEST) :Also du gehst auf "Einstellungen" - "Benutzerdaten", bei Unterschrift gibst du an was deine Signatur sein soll wenn du das eingibst ~~~~ , bei mir steht Benutzer:Darth Schorsch (Diskussion) . Gruß Darth Schorsch (Diskussion) 17:00, 14. Mai 2008 (CEST) ::Funktioniert. Danke.--Daritha (Senat) 14:38, 15. Mai 2008 (CEST) IRC-Trillian Ich hab mir Trillian runter geladen und istallier aber ich begreif das mit den Channel noch nicht (ICQ hab ich hingekriegt). Bei mir steht im Statusfenster: 20:44 *** Reconnecting to IRC as "Darth Schorsch". 20:44 *** Will attempt 10 connections with 60 second intervals. 20:44 *** Connecting to IRC as "Gamesurge", attempt #1. 20:44 *** -irc.gamesurge.net- *** Looking up your hostname 20:44 *** -irc.gamesurge.net- *** Found your hostname, cached 20:44 *** -irc.gamesurge.net- *** Checking Ident 20:44 *** Nickname already in use. Please choose another (/nick {name}). 20:44 *** Error: Closing Link: by ClanShells.DE.EU.GameSurge.net (Registration Timeout) Was muss ich jetzt tun damit es funktioniert? Gruß Darth Schorsch (Diskussion) 20:51, 1. Jun. 2008 (CEST) :Also ich kapier das mit dem Trillian auch nicht, aber probiers doch mal mit dem Link auf Maras Benutzerseite, so mach ich das auch immer Darth Maul ~ Disku 21:34, 1. Jun. 2008 (CEST) ::So, für alle, die sich da mit Trillian einloggen wollen, hab ich hier mal was vorbereitet. Pandora Diskussion 22:26, 1. Jun. 2008 (CEST) :::Man ne frage Pandora bei den Namen Kontaktname, Nickname, und Kontaktinfo was schreibbt man da rein? und is die Benutzeroberfläche das Statusfenster? den bei mir gibts keine Spalte mit Usern. Gruß Darth Schorsch (Diskussion) 16:52, 2. Jun. 2008 (CEST) ::::Kontaktname und Nickname wurden bei mir automatisch ausgefüllt. Eigentlich müsste nach dem Beitreten in einen Raum selbiger in einem neuen Fenster aufgehen. Das Statusfenster ist quasi das Protokoll über deine Verbindung zum Server. Wenn du aber vorher nie Trillian benutzt hast, würde ich eher Mirc empfehlen. Pandora Diskussion 18:09, 2. Jun. 2008 (CEST) :::::Danke, ich bleib beim einfachen und nutze fürs erste den Link auf Maras Benutzerseite und probiere das mit Trillian, wenn ich es besser verstehe. Noch ne frage zu Trillian wie bist du an die Deutscheversion gekommen meine ist Englisch und bei der Sprache kann ich nur Englisch auswählen? Gruß Darth Schorsch (Diskussion) 18:27, 2. Jun. 2008 (CEST) ::::::Erstmal kann man dazu sagen: Google ist dein Freund... Dass Sprachpaket findest man hier (Suchbegriff bei Google: "trillian + deutsch") Pandora Diskussion 18:38, 2. Jun. 2008 (CEST) :::::::OK hab hingekrigt, bin jetzt im Cannel als ExarKun. Darth Schorsch (Diskussion) 18:39, 3. Jun. 2008 (CEST) Kopfgeldjägerkrieg Hi Darth Schorsch! Ich hätte mal ne Aufgabe für dich: Du könntest dich doch mal den verbleibenden Artikeln des Kopfgeldjägerkrieges widmen, da du einer der wenigen (aktiven) Benutzer bist, die die Bücher besitzen. Viele Grüße, 17:35, 2. Jun. 2008 (CEST) :Meinst du den Artikel Der Kopfgeldjägerkrieg oder die einzelnen Bücher der Trillogie? Gruß Darth Schorsch (Diskussion) 17:45, 2. Jun. 2008 (CEST) ::Ich dachte da eher an die Figuren aus den Büchern, wie z.B. Kateel von Kuhlvult usw. 18:20, 2. Jun. 2008 (CEST) :::OK, kann ich machen aber es wird ein wenig dauern, da ich gerade 3 Bücher in UC hab, die ich alle in Englisch sind und gerade wenog zu lesen komme und noch den Artikel über 8t88 schreiben will, aber danach kann ich es machen. Gruß Darth Schorsch (Diskussion) 18:27, 2. Jun. 2008 (CEST) ::::Super! Seit RC in den Teilzeit-Ruhestand gegangen ist, hat niemand mehr dieses Feld beackert. Wäre sehr gut, wenn du das machen könntest. 18:36, 2. Jun. 2008 (CEST) Bilder aus PC-Spielen Mal ne Frage, wie macht ihr das mit Bildern aus PC-Spielen? Hab ihe eine Speziele Programm dafür oder macht ihr einen Bildschirmabgriff und fürgt es in Paint ein? Ich frag weil ich am Samstag Jedi-Knight 1 + Addon bekomme und daraus Bilder von 8t88 und von Jerecs Super Sternenzerstörer machen möchte. Gruß Darth Schorsch (Diskussion) 16:12, 9. Jun. 2008 (CEST) :Normalerweise reicht ein Bildschirmdruck aus, aber bei Jedi Knight hatte ich bemerkt, dass das nicht funktioniert. Im Spiel gibt es jedoch - soweit ich weiß - eine Extra-Tastenkombination für einen Screenshot.--Daritha (Senat) 09:25, 16. Jun. 2008 (CEST) ::Danke. Gruß Darth Schorsch (Diskussion) 15:59, 16. Jun. 2008 (CEST) Vorlagen Bitte führe nur dann Änderungen an tausendfach verwendeten Vorlagen wie z.B. Infoboxvorlagen durch, wenn du weist, wie diese Vorlagen funktionieren und du die Auswirkung deiner Änderungen einschätzen kannst. Ansonsten produzierst du nur eine Menge unnötiger Serverarbeit, weil in sämtlichen Artikeln, in denen die Vorlage verwendet wird, vom Server gearbeitet werden muss, und dann nochmal, wenn es wieder rückgänig gemacht werden muss Probiere das lieber erst im Vorlage:Sandkasten aus. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 14:09, 15. Jun. 2008 (CEST) :Ok, mach ich das nächste mal. Danke für den Hinweis. Gruß Darth Schorsch (Diskussion) 14:58, 15. Jun. 2008 (CEST) Kleine Kritik Hi Schorsch, nimms nicht persönlich, aber eine deiner Taten war leider nicht ganz regelrecht. Und zwar das Copy & Paste bei Teth Castle und Kloster auf Teth: Du hast ja den Inhalt von Teth Castle in den Artikel von Kloster auf Teth kopiert und bei Teth Castle ein Redirect erstellt. Das ist zwar sehr freundlich, verstößt aber leider gegen die GNU-Lizenz für freie Dokumentation, da dadurch die Versionsgeschichte verloren geht. Dasselbe kannst du hier nochmal nachlesen. Soweit ich weiß, lässt es sich nicht mehr rückgängig machen, daher wollte ich es dir nur mal sagen, damit du in der Zukunft nicht wegen sowas eigentlich Freundlichem Ärger kriegst. [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|''Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Was gibt's?]] 09:46, 21. Jun. 2008 (CEST) :Wieso kann das nicht rückgängig gemacht werden? Wenn der Artikel Kloster auf Teth gelöscht und die Änderung von Darth Schorsch bei Teth Castle rückgangig gemacht wird, dann kann der Teth Castle-Artikel mit der Versionsgeschichte nach Kloster auf Teth verschoben werden. :Es tut mir leid, dass der Artikel zwei Mal verschoben werden muss, aber ich hatte mir auf der The-Clone-Wars-Website die Galerie (wo Teth Castle steht) vor der Planeten-Sektion (wo monastery steht) angesehen. :Viele Grüße, 10:52, 21. Jun. 2008 (CEST) ::Stimmt, es ist wieder rückgängig zu machen, sry ich hatte nicht genug überlegt. [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Was gibt's?'']] 11:25, 21. Jun. 2008 (CEST) :::Sorry, ich hab gedacht das es so am einfachsten geht. Fürs nächste mal weiß ich es. Gruß Darth Schorsch (Diskussion) 16:49, 21. Jun. 2008 (CEST) Auch dir ein danke schön für die Hilfe werde mich bei dir Melden ;) **möge Die Macht Mit Dir Sein**